Seven Years
by phantasmal-wanderer
Summary: What if Lucy had stayed when the rest of the guild went to the S class exam? Will she be unable to move on, or will she find happiness somewhere else? The ocean had never looked so dead before they had left. Magnolia seems too quiet without the guild, and the guild is just empty without most of the guild members there.


**A/N: I didn't see many stories that included Lucy staying in the seven year gap that happened before the Grand Magic Games. So, I made one! -Cheers- When I should be studying, but whatev's. This can stay as a one shot, or it can go on to a story, I don't know what I'm going to do with this yet. If this does continue it could either be a Rogue/Sting pairing, but I might want to just keep it as a oneshot. This is kind of depressing, I must admit, but what can you do? Angst all around. You're welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**-Seven years-**

Lucy had her knees pinned to her chest as she waited at the port where Fairy Tail was last seen. She could still remember the goofy grin that Natsu held on his face, his stupid, goofy grin that he would always wear. Happy was flying behind him and he gave a confident smile down to the blonde girl as he gave a thumbs up.

"_Don't worry! I'll be back, and I'll be an S class wizard!" He yelled in excitement as the ship had begun sailing towards the sea._

_Lucy stood up with a supportive grin on her face as she waved goodbye to her guild members that were taking the exam. She watched as they all waved to her, excitement in the air as they disappeared from her line of sight. _

"_A week?" Lucy asked to herself, "I can wait a week," she said as her grin went wider as she felt happiness radiate off her from how happy she was that Natsu and the rest of her friends would participate in the S class exam, and hopefully come back with a higher rank. _

Two weeks had passed already, and each day the blonde girl would wait patiently by the dock, waiting for her friends to return to her. She heard footsteps behind her and saw Romeo who was staring out into the sea. "They'll be back. I know they will," he stated as he nodded his head. "Natsu, Gray, Erza…They'll come back."

Lucy nodded back, a small smile on her face, "Yeah…They'll be back," she said, assurance laced in her tone as her hair blew in the breeze that was coming from the ocean. She heard the waves clash against the pier, making it seem lonely, and yet somehow calming.

* * *

><p>Three weeks had passed, and her rent was coming up. She needed to take a job, but she felt that if she were to leave, then they would return the next day, and she would miss the arrival of her cherished friends. She was in the same position, only her face had looked more relaxed then it had been the week before. She didn't understand why she was feeling this way, but she hugged her knees closer to her in response.<p>

The waves had seemed to be more relaxed today, and the birds were chirping and flying overhead in the clear blue sky. Laki, the purple haired mage of Fairy Tail walked up to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure…They'll…" She trailed as she shook her head, ridding her tone of any uncertainty, "They will come back."

Lucy didn't say anything in response, just listened to the waves. "Wendy and Juvia…The wind and the water. Even when they're not here, they still are," Lucy said with a small smile.

"You're right, Lucy-chan!" She yelled with a bright smile. "If you want, I'll go on a mission with you!"

Lucy shook her head, "No…I'll go on one by myself," the celestial mage stated, making Laki's smile fade from her face as she only stared down at the mage.

_Poor girl, she's heartbroken… _Laki thought as she closed her eyes in remorse for the girl.

* * *

><p>"Where's Lucy?" Romeo asked as he entered the nearly empty Fairy Tail guild.<p>

Macao released a tired sigh, "Same place that girl has been for a month…" He trailed as he looked at the paperwork.

_How am I going to let this guild survive? We can't afford this location! _The man thought grimly as he frowned.

"Something wrong, dad?" Romeo asked as he walked over to the table where his father had sat at. Macao jumped suddenly at being addressed. He gathered all the papers together in a pile. "Uh – Er – Nothing!" He yelled as he rubbed a nervous hand on the back of his neck.

Romeo rose an eyebrow but decided to not question his father's antics, "I'm going to go find Lucy," he said as he ran out of the guild. He cringed when he was met with the bright sunlight gleaming down on him, and he put his hand out in front of his face to see where the blonde mage was.

True to his father's word, she was sitting on the pier, though her knees were under her, rather than propped up against her chest. She heard the guild doors slam shut and she looked over to where the sound came from. "Romeo…" She trailed as she slowly stood up from her position. "The sun is really bright out today, huh?" She asked as she gave him a small smile.

"What?" Romeo asked, puzzled at her change of attitude.

Lucy looked up at the sun and placed a hand above her head to block out the sun and look at the clear blue sky. "Reminds you of Natsu and Laxus, right?" She asked with a smile as her face lit up from talking about the names.

Romeo looked up at the sky and grinned wide when he felt the sun's rays on his skin. He closed his eyes, embracing the sun's warmth and thinking of his friends who were lost at sea. The island had sunk, and Fairy Tail had disappeared, yet Lucy wasn't taking it as bad as he had thought. "I guess you're right!" He yelled as he started to chuckle.

The girl smiled and nodded before placing her hands behind her back. "I…" She trailed, gaining the attention of the small guild mate. He looked over at her with a confused tilt of his head. "I think this is Fairy Tail saying that we should move on," she said with a small smile, and Romeo could have sworn he saw a faint flash of remorse in her eyes. "It's what Natsu would have wanted," she mumbled as she started to walk back to the guild.

Romeo watched as the girl headed back into the guild, and his eyes were wide. He then shook his head to clear his thoughts.

_Is she…Giving up on them? _He thought with a frown on his face before he headed into the guild as well.

* * *

><p>"Alright, I'm heading out!" Lucy yelled as she held her job request in her hand, it was a small reward, and she didn't have that many jobs to choose from, as the guild's reputation had gone down the drain since the disappearance of most of the guild members.<p>

"Be careful!" Macao yelled as she ran out the door, her keys on her belt glistened as the sun beat down on them. She smiled softly as she embraced the sun, which reminded her of her missing guild mates.

She noticed the pier and heard the crashing of the waves, "I'm not alone, I have you all with me, by my side," she said with a bright grin as she ran down the streets of Magnolia. For the first time, she hadn't glanced at the ocean once, not believing her friends to be missing at sea, but to be standing beside her.

"Gate of the Canis Minor, I open thee! Nikora!" She yelled as she twirled a silver key in the air before placing it to the side of her. There was a bell chiming and the white dog like creature was standing beside her. "Are you ready, Plue?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side as the white creature shook involuntarily.

"Puu-puun!" He yelled as it nodded.

They both walked towards the train station and waited for the train to arrive. Plue walked over to Lucy and did a little dance, it a way to cheer her up. She smiled at the action and then shook her head gently.

"I'm not sad anymore, Plue. We just need to keep pressing onward…" She mumbled as she glanced up at the sun in the sky. "Right? Natsu?" She asked with a smile on her face.


End file.
